Think Twice
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: He took her like his life depended on it, but why does she moan someone else's name? ONESHOT/ANGST Dramione forever. Read and Review.


** Think Twice**

Draco took her like his life depended on it. He lured her into his room and giving her no time to question his motives, took her mouth in his. He had tried so hard to hide his erection every time she was in the room, but he had realized that pissing her off only gave her a cute scowl, and her anger only intensified his hunger.

He still disliked her. A lot. She was still the bushy-haired-know-it-all. That would probably never change. He couldn't quite figure out what made her so much more desirable than the other girls of Hogwarts, that he had to have a cold shower and jerk off at least three times a day.

When she punched him in third year, he began wondering if she was as feisty in bed as she was out. He had blatantly ignored his semi-erection and the flutters in his stomach when he saw her after the incident.

Draco tire to resume his cold indifference towards her as best he could. Obviously, he continued calling her 'a filthy little Mudblood' and insulting her every time the occasion called for it. He kept telling himself that it was just an infatuation and it would soon pass. Draco was well aware that no one was quite like Hermione. Her friends certainly didn't see her the way he did. However, Potty and Weasel were always a little slow in the mind.

They were too dense to witness the jealous looks that he threw over his shoulder every time he saw them touch her and vice versa. Then he knew something was really wrong. He had spent so much time in the past trying to put Hermione in her place, beneath him, that along the way he slowly started falling for her.

Realizing that it would potentially get worse when he made Head Boy and she made Head Girl. He would have to be around her all the time, coming together to discuss meetings and balls and functions. It would be Hell on Earth.

So, Draco did what he thought was best, he tried satisfying his hunger and with none other than Hermione. The mere thought of touching someone that wasn't her was disturbing. He smiled deviously in the darkness, waiting for his prey. When she had come by, he had pounced.

Now kissing her was nothing like he had imagined. In a small part of his mind, he knew he was hurting her, bruising her never-shuts-up mouth. She groanded and he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Holding her back, he pulled her lush body against his. He let up on the kissing and nipped down on her collarbone.

Then it all went down hill...

"Harry-", she moaned out. Oh, so she fancied Pothead. He was such a big hero that not even smart women like the one he currently held in his arms could resist his title. We'll see about that, he thought murderously.

He tightened his grip on her back and said harshly, "Sorry Mudblood, I don't think he wants you like that. You are just going to have to be satisfied with me, 'cause you'll never get any better:, then his mouth connected with hers again, silencing her cries. Draco flung off her robes and kneaded her breast though her jumper. She arched into him and he chuckled darkly against her mouth before he resumed.

He pulled away, dug into his robes and with a quick flick of his wand and a mutter of a spell, both their clothes were off.

"Harry-", she whispered. Her eyes stared at him, filled with lust and anxiousness.

"Shut up! Do not say his name when you are with me! You understand?" Draco clipped out. He was suddenly filled with so much anger, he threw Hermione on his bed. He grabbed her breast until she whimpered. Tears were streaming down her face-funny, he could care less.

Draco trailed his hand down until he reached her cut, which was completely soaked. He rammed a finger inside, and a second one, then a third one. Her walls clamped down on his fingers.

"You are so wet! Does Pothead ever do this to you? Make you want it so badly that you can't help but come endlessly?"

"Draco!" She moaned out when she came.

"Silencio! What did I tell you! Stupid Mudblood. I thought you would be smarter than this" he grated out. Now she was moaning his name. Stupid little slut, she'd learn.

Darco took out his fingers, ignoring her silenced pleas, and sucked the juices off. Her body was flush and her chest was rapidly rising and falling. Her nipples were hard with arousal, her lips were parted and her eyes shut in the dark.

She was beautiful, no point denying that, but she was also a tease and a slut. Moaning someone else's name while with him. When he thought himself in love with her, he laughed. Maybe it was all in his head. He just wanted her, than when he was done, he'd toss her away. It was as simple as that.

Still furious, he flipped her over, getting some of her juices and rubbing it on his dick. Grabbing her hair, pulling it back. He rammed inside her and his face flushed red. She was a virgin. Draco could feel a thick liquid going down the length of his thigh. So, she wasn't a slut, but she was still a tease. She had moaned Pothead's name for Merlin's sake.

Yanking her hair even harder, he bent forward and muttered into her ear, "I am surprised to say the least. Pothead managed not to infiltrate your Mudblood body. You wanted him? You were a virgin, but you're still a tease. How long did you know I wanted you? Wanted to feel your curvy body against mine? Wanting you to scream my name, not his? Well, you're stuck with me for now. Since I'm already in here, I might as well finish it, seeing as how no one will ever fuck you anyway."

He pulled out and plunged back in, pounding into her as hard as possible. The sound of slapping skin and his moans filled the room. Her wet pussy coming into contact with his balls made a squishing noise.

Draco grabbed her hips and rammed in more violently, he could feel her wetness and almost threw her out of his room for being a tease. He played with her clit, and became mindless when he felt her tightening around his dick.

The blinding lights flashed behind his eyes and with a roar he came deep inside her. Collapsing on top, then disentangling just as fast, he got up and put on his clothes.

Hermione's limp naked body was bruised from impaled fingerprints on her breast and hips, to the love bites he left on her neck and shoulder.

"Get the bloody Hell out! Go find another person to take your used body!" He snapped, ignoring the glazed look in her eyes and the endless tears falling down her cheeks.

She slowly got up, then turned back. He rolled his eyes and murmured, "Sonorus."

A knock sounded on the portrait door. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and said, "I wasn't moaning his name. I was trying to tell you he was coming by. You should probably think twice before kidnapping unsuspecting females."

Wordlessly, she left with a red tint on her cheeks and slammed the door. Draco closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

"Bloody Hell!" he screamed into the empty room.

**A/N: It has been re-edited thanks to my Beta _thekeeperoftime. Thanks for being amazing!_  
**


End file.
